A Sister's Worries
by Fanfictiones
Summary: Corrin enjoyed visits from his family, he would train with Xander, study with Leo, and play with Elise. But when his older sister Camilla comes to a certain realization about her younger brother, she does everything within her power to help guide him into being a better man. Whether it is sparring with enemy, or sparring with a lover. Lemon/Citrus warning
Chapter One: Camilla

 ** _Thoughts and Writing_ -Italics**

 **Dialogue-Standard**

 **Set before the events of Fire Emblem Fates**

If there was one thing that Corrin enjoyed in his isolation, it would be the frequent visits by his family. Whether it was swordplay with Xander, studying and making fun of Leo or hearing about the outside world from his sister Elise. His last sister Camilla however, every time she would visit, would take him away from his other siblings to spend some "quality sibling time together". At first, their time together would consist of simple activities such as exploring the castle where Corrin lived, often with Elise or Leo. As time went on and Corrin grew in body and mind, Camilla couldn't help but feel that her little brother was not adequately prepared for life outside of the fortress. What if he got lost or heaven forbid, killed? Even though Xander was a formidable warrior and Leo was smarter than most of the royals in Nohr, Camilla would feel a lot better if she could train Corrin on the many hardships that Nohrian royals and warriors face. From that point forward whenever Camilla would visit Corrin, she would train him almost if not more brutally than Xander ever did. When her siblings asked about Corrin's training, Camilla would always smile and say that it was going well. When Corrin was asked, he would sweat profusely and change subjects. Regardless of this, Camilla took her lessons very seriously. Such is the burden of royalty. Soon however, Camilla thought of Corrin being defeated not by men on the battlefield, but by women in the bedroom. Possibilities of seduction by enemy forces at home through Nohr's many concubines or by the ninjas of Hoshido. Camilla would not let Corrin become putty in anyone's hands, whether he wanted to or not.

It was subtle touches and advances at first, to test Corrin's possible obliviousness to the tactics used by those who would dare take away her sweet, innocent little brother. She would help him with his stretching, feeling his growing muscles with feather-like grabs and touches. She would let her hands linger on his arms a little longer than usual when they went through sparring drills. She would bring him in a hug, smothering him in her breasts whenever he would successfully complete a drill or exercise. Corrin would blush, but he never reacted differently or called her out on her actions. Perhaps he was being respectful to her big sister but whatever the case, Camilla resolved to pick up the pace. Her light touches and lingering hands would become forceful caresses or whenever Corrin would complete a task, Camilla would kiss him in response. Never on the lips as she didn't want to be that forceful yet, but she did so on the cheek or the forehead. Corrin would blush even deeper from these actions and would sometimes feel uncomfortable around his older sister. Still, he would not say anything about it. Days passed and Camilla was fed up with Corrin's constant nervousness about the subject. She decided that her next visit she would flat-out attempt to seduce him for his sake and hers.

Camilla looked at the fortress where Corrin lived, feeling uneasy and guilty about the actions she was going to commit later on. _"No, I have to do this, for my little brother's safety."_ She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to her brother's bedroom. She saw that Corrin was by himself and looked to be writing in a journal of his. Camilla silently dismissed Corrin's servants and walked towards him quietly. When she was close enough to see what he was writing, she couldn't help herself and looked to what he was writing. Her eyes followed closely to her brother's surprisingly neat handwriting-

 _...I am unsure of what to tell my big sister. Her constant touches and shows affection are almost to much for me to handle. She may not notice it, but I am being worked up so much and I have to "relieve" myself afterwords to due the stress of her actions. Maybe the next time she visits I will ask her to maybe turn in it down a notch or-_

Corrin suddenly felt a pair of arms around his chest and a large pair of breasts smothering the back of his head. Corrin panicked when he realized who it was. "Big sister!" Corrin yelped, his hands quickly shutting his journal before she could see what was inside, not knowing that Camilla saw what she needed to see."W-what are you doing here so early?" Camilla smiled and turned her brother's face toward her own.

"I'm just visiting my favorite brother darling." Camilla then let go of his cheeks and sat on his bed. "None of your other siblings are here today so that means we get to have another lesson today." Corrin grimaced and opened his mouth to speak about his sisters actions again, but before he could, Camilla spoke "This lesson is a little... different than my usual teachings." Camilla looked like she was struggling to say what would come next. Out of respect for his big sister Corrin allowed her to finish, unknowing to what this course action would eventually lead to. "Corrin darling?" Camilla steeled herself for what she was going to say next. "Have you ever... thought about a woman a certain way?" Corrin scratched the back of his head and turned away from Camilla."What way are implying big sister?" Camilla sighed before finally speaking again "Have you ever felt sexually attracted to a women dear?" Corrin blushed red from her words and looked down at the floor, silently giving Camilla her answer. "I see..." Camilla stood up and approached Corrin. "Darling do you know what happens when a woman takes advantage of these feelings?" Corrin, still looking at the floor spoke up. "I-I don't know." Camilla then leaned towards Corrin's face. "She can take whatever she wants from you, or possibly even hurt or kill you." Camilla noticed that Corrin stiffened from her words. "Darling, I know you have noticed my advances on you over the past few days." "If you don't want to fall under the influence of concubines or other women, then you will have to speak up or do something about it." Corrin looked at his sister eyes wide over her change in attitude. "I understand, is there anything you can do to help me with that." Camilla smiled again, back to her sisterly self. "Actually, that was what today's lesson was going to be about." Corrin prepared himself for his next lesson. "Alright then big sister, I'm ready." Camilla's smile grew wider, proud of her little brother's determination. "Alright then darling, today's lesson is about resisting giving away information about the kingdom or royalty in Nohr from the seduction of a spy or someone who wishes to harm you or your family." Camilla then brought her brother up from his seat so that they were standing right in front of each other. "Whatever you do you mist not acknowledge my advances or react to them, because if you lose control, then the women could easily gather information from you or possibly kill you from this distraction." Camilla looked straight in Corrin's eyes. "I am going to do everything in my power to seduce you now darling, are you ready?" Corrin clenched his jaw and looked forward past his sister. "I'm ready, do what you must big sister."

Camilla rushed towards her brother grabbing his wrists to prevent him from moving and held her face in front of his. She gently pressed her lips to his neck and planted kisses on the flesh of his skin. Corrin inhaled sharply from his sister's actions and continued to stare out the window of the fortress. Camilla took Corrin's hands and planted them on her breasts letting him feel his sister's soft and large mounds. Corrin was beginning to lose control already, as his penis began to to harden from the feeling of his sister's heavenly pillows. Camilla then started stripping Corrin out of his outfit while planting kisses all over her brother's face. Each peck causing Corrin's eyes to twitch. When Camilla finally removed Corrin's outfit she took notice of the muscles developed from the training he was doing with his siblings. She didn't want to spend to much time staring at his physique and promptly began to remove her own clothing. Camilla ripped off her armor pieces and threw them towards the floor making small pile of clothing, she then slowly and carefully peeled off the clothing covering her breasts, biting her lip as she saw Corrin lose focus and look towards her chest. As she removed the covering she then shoved his head into her chest, allowing her little brother to feel her mounds with his face. Corrin blushed a very deep shade of red and tried to remove himself from his big sister's breasts. However, Camilla's grip was to strong and Corrin was at full hardness from the softness of her chest. When Corrin managed to free himself from his sister's death grip, Camilla then grabbed at his erection, slowly pumping it back and forth. She then kissed her brother's neck again and licked her way down from his neck, to his chest, to his navel, then to his throbbing penis. She planted a sloppy kiss on the tip of his erection and then slowly took him in her mouth. By this point, Corrin was losing control of himself had to clench his fists so he would not give in to this temptation. Camilla continued to bob up and down his shaft while using on of her free hands to fondle his balls. She then started to add tongue to her blowjob which was sending Corrin over the edge. Corrin moaned out in pleasure and was sweating as he was nearing his climax. Camilla then took his erection and planted it between her breasts, giving Corrin's shaft access to her soft and warm mounds as she wrapped her tits around his manhood. She then moved them up and down on his dick while giving it a kiss each time it poked out from her breasts. Corrin was sweating profusely as he reached his limit.

"Camilla!" Corrin shouted, "I-I'm getting close!" Camilla then went back to a blowjob, making sure to lather his skin with her saliva. Corrin then shouted as he came into his sister's mouth. Camilla swallowed every drop before standing up again. Camilla wiped her face with her arm before commenting, "Darling, you mustn't acknowledge the person whom is trying to seduce you." Camilla held his shoulders and moved some of the hair that stuck to his face as he was panting. "Only if you can overpower them before they can strip you of any information can you let your guard down." Corrin's panting died down a little before replying. "I'm sorry big sister, but if I do overpower them, what should I do next?" Corrin looked away from his sister, embarrassed at what he was about to admit. "I... have never even touched a woman like that never mind had sex with them." "I wouldn't have clue on what to do." Camilla took this information into consideration. "Alright darling, if you can become someone who is as skilled in bed as he is at sword fighting then perhaps you needn't worry about seduction from anyone." Camilla thought her logic was a bit shaky, but she was very aroused from her activities and wanted release from the pressure that had built up in her. "Alright then my sweet little Corrin we will move on to the second lesson for today." Corrin looked at his sister again. "What is it about?" Camilla removed the last of her clothing leaving both of them completely naked. "I want you to do to do everything you can to make me cum, OK darling?" Camilla spread her arms open revealing her full nudity to her little brother. "I am yours for today and I will teach you everything you need to know."

Corrin approached his sister and paired his lips with Camilla's. His hands wandered down to her ass as he grabbed it and cupped his sister's cheeks over and over again, already getting aroused from his big sister's curvy body. Camilla gasped as her buttocks was fondled and Corrin then used this opportunity to shove his tongue into his sister's mouth, tasting the inside of her oral cavern. Camilla's thighs were quivering in anticipation for what was to come when Corrin started to kiss her neck just like she had done earlier. Corrin licked her neck up to her chin where he planted kisses on her jawline, further exciting Camilla.

"Ooooh darling just like that, at this rate you may not even need a teacher." Corrin then used his hands to grab his sister's large breasts, groping the mounds as he kissed his sister again. He broke the kiss, a string of saliva hanging from their mouths as his head lowered to meet his sister's right breast. Corrin kissed the soft flesh before Camilla spoke up again. "Use your tongue dear." Corrin then stuck his tongue out as he licked his sister's areola. Camilla gasped in pleasure and brought his head closer to her chest. Corrin then bit down softly on her nipple causing Camilla to moan out in pleasure. Corrin continued to lick and bite his sister's breast when he then switched to the other one, giving it the exact same treatment as before. Camilla continued to cry out in pleasure before pulling at Corrin's hair. "Alright darling you are doing wonderfully so far, now please go lower and pleasure your big sister." Corrin nodded before laying his sister on his bed climbing on top of her and kissing her again while his hands groped at her breasts. Corrin then broke off the kiss to go down to his sister's womanhood before giving it a slow lick. Corrin was completely unsure of what to do as he never researched deep enough on this part of the body. Camilla melted into the sheets of Corrin's bed as he continued to lick her over and over again. Camilla then called out to him, "Stick your tongue in darling, please." Corrin then used his hands to pry apart his sister's folds as he stuck his tongue inside of her vagina. Camilla grasped her own breast as she was pleasured by her little brother. Corrin continued to lick inside of his sister's vagina when his hands grasped onto her bottom. As he gripped her ass tightly one of his fingers accidentally hovered over her rear entrance. Camilla gasped before stating "Not today darling, maybe next time." Corrin was confused by her words when he realized he accidentally poked at her anus. Corrin blushed red before continuing to thrust his tongue in and out of his sister, increasing the pace of his cunnilingus with fervor. Camilla screamed loudly as she came, clenching her thighs around Corrin's head as her body was wracked with pleasure. Corrin swallowed the sweet tasting liquid before lifting himself up.

"OK big sister are you ready?" Camilla took deep breaths before smiling at Corrin giving him permission to enter her. Corrin was slow and inexperienced as the tightness of his sister's vagina sent him in a wave of pleasure. Corrin moaned before beginning to thrust at a steady pace. Camilla moaned loudly as she bucked into her little brother, trying to match his thrusts. Corrin then leaned down and captured his sister's lips once again as their tongues immediately found each other, swirling inside their mouths as they fought for dominance. Corrin lifted his sister's legs over his shoulders as he broke the kiss to lick her thick thighs. Corrin was getting at his limit as he was moaning and sweating with each thrust. Likewise, Camilla was nearing her climax once again as Corrin pounded her over and over again. She then cried out as her second climax hit her. "Camilla!" Corrin shouted, "Where should I cum?" Camilla moaned as she pointed towards her chest. Corrin then pulled out of her as Camilla quickly used her hands to make her little brother shoot his load all over her chest, some getting on her face and hair, but she did not care as she just finished having the best sex of her life, even if it was someone as inexperienced as her little brother.

Corrin collapsed next to her on his bed as they both panted from their actions. "Darling" Camilla panted, "Your performance was outstanding, I am so proud of you my sweet little brother." Corrin smiled as he turned towards his sister. "Thank you big sister, I'm glad you enjoyed it as well." Camilla then sat up from the bed. "Alright then Corrin, our future lessons have got to be as exciting as this one, so I hope you become prepared for next time." Camilla stood up, walking towards Corrin's bathroom. "But for now, how about we take a bath together, hmmm?" Corrin felt himself get hard again as he watched his sister's ass jiggle with each step she took towards the bath. Corrin then stood up ready to another round with his lovely big sister.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Leave reviews and requests, all requests will be taken into consideration and may eventually be written. Thank you for your time**


End file.
